Eye of the Storm...
by Vegeta's Mate
Summary: The very first DBZ fic that I ever wrote... a "how it happened" with Vegeta and Bulma...
1. Default Chapter Title

Eye of the Storm

Written By: Vegeta's Mate

She ran down the driveway, her eyes brimming with tears ~_How could you do this to me, you baka?!~ _She reached the front door of Capsule Corps. a nd threw it open. By now, tears where flowing freely down her flawless face. Bulma was in complete shock. She just couldn't believe what was happening. She had gotten up extra early this morning to pay Yamcha a surprise visit, only to find that

Yamcha already _had_ company. That bastard had cheated on her! Again! She knew that he had a problem with his faithfulness to her, but she had been so sure that that was going to change. She had given her innocence to him, not even a week ago. She had bared her soul to him, in the belief that he was _finally _ready to make a commitment to her. She had lovingly given her heart to him, and he had crushed it in thanks.

She was so upset that she wasn't looking where she was going as she ran up the stairs. She was suddenly jerked back to reality as she collided into the rock hard chest of a rather "unhappy" Saiyajin prince.

She looked up slowly and met the cold gaze of the Saiyajin. "Can't you watch were you're going woman!" he spat at her.

~_Oh, just what I need right now!_~she thought miserably. She could feel her blood beginning to boil and barked in return, "Get the hell out of my way, Vegeta. I don't need this from you right now!"

Surprisingly, instead of his cold stare turning into his ever threatening "You are so dead" scowl, Bulma could have sworn that she saw something like concern flash across his face when he realized that she was crying. But it was quickly replaced with a look of scorn and she had to wonder if concern was ever there at all.

"Hmph! Stupid baka!" was all he said, or rather mumbled, and then pushed his way pass her down the stairs.

Bulma was somewhat amazed that he hadn't blown up at her like he normally would have done. ~_Oh well, he's the least of my worries~_ She had forgotten all about Yamcha in those few seconds that she had interacted with Vegeta and now the reason for her being so upset, came rushing back. She bolted up the stairs, down the hall and to her room. She yanked the door open and slammed it after her.   


Vegeta entered the kitchen to get a snack. He opened the fridge and started raiding it for something to fill his everlasting appetite. ~_Hmph, stupid female humans!_ _Always blubbering about something.~_ He thought to himself. He came across some leftover chicken and decided to make a sandwich out of it. He grabbed the mayo and bread as well and threw it on the counter. ~_Ugh, I am SO sick of these sandwiches! Dammit, they MUST have something else around here to eat.~_

He just left the chicken, bread and mayo on the counter and started rummaging through the cupboards. ~_Just what was that woman's problem anyway. I've seen her upset, but that was ridiculous!~ _"And just why would I care?" He said out loud, annoyed by his concern.

"Not care about what sweety?" came a sing-song voice from the doorway.

Vegeta spun around to see Mrs. Briefs happily dancing into the room. "Exactly how long have you been spying on me woman?" he said with a tone that would have sent chills up anyone else's spine. But this wasn't anyone else, this was Mrs. Briefs. She smiled warmly at him, as if he hadn't said anything at all and said merrily, "Oh you got me there! I can't help but check up on handsome men such as yourself ~giggle~."

Vegeta had been annoyed by her flirtatious actions before, like when he first arrived at Capsule Corps. and she had nearly mauled him to death before Bulma noticed that her mother was about to become decapitated by the prince. Not to mention when he sometimes went to his to room after his training with no shirt on, he could be sure that Mrs. Briefs would be buzzing around, sometimes "accidentally" bumping into him so that she could get some contact. Now he had had just about enough of it. "Vulgar woman! Can't you go size someone else up! Like your HUSBAND perhaps!" He spat at her.

"Oh don't be so silly!" she sang as though Vegeta had cheerfully responded to her flirting. "He's busy in the lab. What was it that you were trying to find dear?"

~_Insane woman. I'm starting to believe that these actions are NORMAL for this species~ "_I was trying to find some _decent_ food for once!" He scowled at her.

She happily skipped over to where he was and said, "Oh just let me make you something. OK sweety?"

Vegeta glared at her but decided that it was probably better to let the woman get his food for him, so he turned away from the cupboards and sat down.

Mrs. Briefs hummed along merrily and finally asked, "How do you fell about some noodles?"

"Whatever", he mumbled. As he sat there waiting, he couldn't help but wonder about Bulma again. ~_I wonder what that baka Yamcha has done to her this time?~_   
  


Bulma turned to look at her clock. 3:46am. She had been unable to sleep at all. Every time that she closed her eyes, all that she could see was Yamcha and that girl......~_stupid bastard, this is all your fault...~_ She was even more annoyed by the fact that everyone was asleep besides her. ~_Well, almost everyone....~_She wondered to herself. She knew that Vegeta was out in the gravity room training and the _earliest_ that he would come in was 4:30 so..... _~Now how did I know that?~_

She almost laughed to herself. ~_To many lonely nights with nothing else to do....~_

She attempted once again to go to sleep but gave up. "Ah, what the heck! Maybe I can get something of a conversation out of Vegeta when he goes to come in for the night." And with that she picked up her robe, put it on and stepped out onto the balcony.

It was a gorgeous night. The stars lit up the sky even though the moon was no longer there. Bulma let in a big sigh and sat on the chair that was there. ~_Wow, what a beautiful night~_She thought to herself. ~_It would be even better if the moon was still there.....~ _She allowed her mind to wander back to the reason why the moon was not there. It was because Gohan had turned Oozaru and Piccolo had blown it up to stop him. She also remembered that that was around the time that Vegeta and Nappa had come to Earth.... ~_That seems like it was such a long time ago, but really it must of happened not even a year ago...~_ ~_Hmm... Who would of thought a year ago that Vegeta would be staying here with me!_~ " Ha! And I'm supposed to be the scaredy one!" She said triumphantly.

She suddenly realized that the blasts from the gravity room had stopped. ~_He should be out any minute now...~_ She thought knowingly. The door than swung open and Vegeta emerged from within. She was about to call out to him when he stepped out further and, for the first time in her life, she was bound speechless. ~_Oh, my!~_ She stared at him in awe, unable to take her eyes of him. He looked... "Beautiful..." She murmured. And that was the only word that she could think of to describe the way he looked. Her eyes scanned his shirtless chest, his muscles highlighted by the bright sky. His face seemed so deep in thought, beautiful, but yet so...so, "Sad." She breathed. She tried to remind herself that this was one of the "bad guys" but she kinda knew that it wasn't true. Vegeta had been "bad" not because he really _wanted_ to be but because he _had_ to be. Freezer had turned him into a monster, Vegeta had even admitted that himself. The only thing that Vegeta was on his own that was anything like "bad" was being proud. Being merciless in battle was the only thing that he had known, only the strong survive, the weak perish. ~_If only he would listen...~_

Vegeta was annoyed. ~_How in the Hell did Kakarotto ever reach Super Saiyajin!!! It's just not fair!!~_ "Arrgahh!!" He threw down his towel in disgust. "What did I do to deserve this torment anyway?!" He said a bit louder then he would have liked. "Kuso, I probably woke up those stupid baka's and to hear another lecture from that woman is **not** what I'm in the mood for right now." He silently kind of thought that this must be his punishment for all the "wrong" he had done. Having to put with that woman's constant screaming, having to watch an inferior 3rd class warrior become Super Saiyajin when he couldn't even come close, that 3rd class warrior had even took away his right to get revenge for his people and himself. Freezer should have been his. He inwardly shuddered at the thought of Freezer. But why should he be punished for this?! It was Freezer's fault that he was once a merciless killer! Freezer had barely been punished at all! Freezer only experienced death! Big deal! He, himself had been forced to do what Freezer had wanted his entire life, and he was constantly humiliated by Freezer in return for his service. He had been torn away from his home when was a small child and turned into Freezer's "pet" of sorts. He had received a indescribably horrible, brutal death, only to be brought back to life to find out that the 3rd class warrior _had_ actually become Super Saiyajin! It was like he was made to suffer his entire life! "Why couldn't I just stay dead?" He mumbled sadly to himself.

Bulma ducked behind the railing so that he wouldn't see her. Her expression showed concern for the prince, for his outburst had caught her off guard. ~_What's eating at you, Vegeta..~_ He had seemed angry a minute ago but now he looked sadder than he ever was. She watched him fly up to his window and go in. She wondered for the first time if he was lonely here.~ _He must be_~She thought silently to herself. ~_I mean, who can he talk to really?~_ She decided that she would be the one to reach out to him and try to get him to feel comfortable hear on Earth. Goku _tried_ to get Vegeta involved in different activities and socialize with different people but, Vegeta of course wanted nothing to do with those "stupid baka's." But Vegeta wasn't about to listen to Goku anyway, seeing how Vegeta couldn't stand him. ~_I'm gonna get Vegeta out tomorrow. Maybe I'll take him to get some more clothes. He seems to destroy almost everything he has...~ _She smiled at that thought and was even more delighted by her plan. ~_And he has no idea~_   
  
  
  
  
  


Ooooook. That was the first chapter of my VERY FIRST DBZ fic EVER! So...umm please be gentle with the reviews. (=O.o=) I umm... kinda thought that I'd put this up here just for the heck of it. "And so it Begins" was my "how it happened" that I liked the most so that was the one I put up. But now here was this one. Ok enough of my insanity for one day! (=@.@=) I'll have the next chapter up soon!   



	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Vegeta woke up to sound of birds chirping merrily outside his window. He groggily opened an eye and suddenly let out a yelp.

"Dammit woman! What the hell are you doing?!" He spat at rather smug looking Bulma.

"Oh! The mighty Prince of the Saiyajins wasn't _scared_ was he?" She mocked.

"Of course not baka! There's a difference between being scared and being surprised, you stupid human!" Vegeta was obviously not a morning person.

Instead of throwing a fit, like she normally would of done, Bulma was just too happy to get mad at Vegeta. Besides, she was starting to become used to his "foul mouth" and realized that that was just the way he spoke to people. "Well, someone's in a bad mood this morning!" she said with a slight smile.

~_Oh kuso, I'm in trouble. The woman is smiling.~_ He remembered the last time that she had smiled at someone that she was not particularly _happy _with, namely Yamcha. She had smiled so seductively at him when he had come crawling back and then she had tossed him out flat on his ass. But there was something different about this smile. It looked like she meant it. That was even scarier.

"Hmph! What are doing in _my_ room, woman, without my permission? Can't I have _some_ privacy, at least when I'm sleeping?" He said in an annoyed tone.

Bulma was indignant. "_Your _room?! This isn't your room! This is _my _house and I'll go wherever I want!" She immediately realized just how stupid that had sounded and regretted ever opening her mouth.

Vegeta cocked a brow and smirked at her. "Oh? So just because this is _your _house, that means that you have the right to invade my personal privacy? My, I didn't know that you were such a pervert, Bulma."

That did it. Bulma couldn't hold back her fury any longer. She could feel her face turn hot as her blood pressure began to rise. "I am not a pervert, Vegeta!! And if I was going to be one, I would certainly find a better person then YOU to sneak peeks of!!"

Vegeta seemed all the more amused. "Oh really? Than what exactly _are_ you doing here?" He asked innocently.

~_Clam down Bulma, he wants you to get mad. That's what he's aiming for. Don't give in. He's just trying to provoke you.~_ Bulma let out a sigh. "Listen Vegeta, I came up here to get you up."

Vegeta looked at her suspiciously. "Oh? Why then? You never came up here before."

Bulma was busy poking in his drawers looking for clothes. She looked back over her head as she smiled and said, "Well, I thought that you might want to go out for breakfast this morning and then get some clothes. You can't go around in that armour all of the time, you know."

Vegeta proudly stuck his nose in the air. "Hmph, and why not? I'm a Saiyajin and I'll wear Saiyajin clothing, thank-you-very-much!"

Bulma just smiled. "Come now, you _know_ you can't. And besides, you might like earth clothing."

Vegeta just "hmphed" and got out of bed.

"Oh, I forgot that the only clothes that you have are your workout clothes. Hmm..

Oh yeah! I already bought you one outfit. I'll go it! Wait there!" And she excitedly left the room. Vegeta just mumbled something under his breath and sat back on the bed.

She came back in moments latter with two bags in tow. Vegeta cautiously eyed the bags and worried as to what the woman could possibly have there for him to put on.

"Here you go Vegeta!" She said happily pulling the clothes out of the bags and holding it up for him to inspect.

Vegeta eyed the clothes suspiciously. "Umm...Pink?" Was all he could manage to say.

Bulma's smile got even wider. "Oh of course! There's nothing wrong with a guy wearing a pink shirt! Besides check out what it says on the back!" She then turned it around so that he could see.

Vegeta couldn't help but grin a bit when he read it. It had the word "Badman" scrawled across the back.

Bulma beamed as she realized that he liked it. "I thought that it summed you up in one neat package, don't you think?"

Vegeta's slight grin turned into a full fledged smirk as she passed it him. "Yeah, I guess that's a pretty good summery."

Bulma had a good feeling that this whole idea of hers was going to turn out just great.   
  
  
  


Bulma was down stairs waiting for Vegeta to come down so that they could go.

~_And I thought that I was long in the shower~_ she didn't know why, but the thought of Vegeta in a shower was a VERY good thought indeed. ~_Now where did that come from? *giggle* I guess I'm not over that little episode last night. Man, did he ever look gorgeous....~_ Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by her mothers cheery voice.

"Now what are giggling about dear?" Mrs. Briefs asked slyly.

Bulma couldn't help but blush slightly. It was funny to her how her mother always seemed to know what she was thinking. "Oh nothing really," she lied, "I was just thinking about a show I saw once."

Her mother didn't seem convinced, but she didn't press the matter further. "Oh well." she said disappointedly. Her voice then went back to it's normal cheerful tone. "Oh yes! I almost forgot to tell you! Your father and I are going to be leaving town tonight for about 2 weeks. Is that OK dear?"

Bulma was used to her parents going and coming all the time so it was no big deal for her. "Sure mom, no problem." She replied happily.

She then heard someone coming down the stairs. "Oh that must be Vegeta." She then called up the stairs, "Is that you Vegeta? It's about time! My stomach has been growling ever since...since..." She just gawked at him as he reached the bottom of the stairs. ~_Oh you stud after all Vegeta~_ She didn't know why, but seeing Vegeta dressed "normally" just did something to her. But before she could say anything else, her mother came rushing over and had draped herself all over him.

"Oh my don't you look handsome!" She gushed. "Goodness me! You're going to have to fight off those girls with a stick when you go out Bulma!"

~_I'll probably have to use something better than a stick~_ She thought knowingly to herself. "Come on Vegeta and let's get some breakfast." She said prying him lose from her mothers death grip.

"Ok then, have a good time kids!" Her mother bubbled giving the customary Japanese sign for good-bye, two fingers like a peace sign except with the fingers put together (that's how Vegeta said good-bye to Trunks, remember?).

Bulma hopped in her car and Vegeta followed suit. "So just where exactly are we going?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma smiled. "Well I thought that first we'd go for some breakfast and then try and find some more clothes for you to wear."

Vegeta's face went back to his normal attractive scowl, "And just how long is all of this going to take? I have training to do you know woman."

Bulma rolled her eyes. ~_Should of known that his good behaviour wouldn't last forever~_ But she knew that just getting him out hear was a miracle, so she was definitely making some progress on him. "Well we shouldn't be out to long. If you start to get to edgy than we'll go back deal?" She said taking one hand off the steering wheel and offering it to confirm the deal.

Vegeta just stared at it and then looked back over the side of the topless car.

Bulma rolled her eyes and just focussed back on her driving. ~_Just what am I getting myself into this time?~_   
  
  
  


After having a hearty breakfast, they headed for the mall. Bulma watched Vegeta closely. He seemed to be completely bewildered, annoyed, nervous and intrigued all at the same time. "So what so think Vegeta?" She asked hopefully.

He seemed to hesitate for a moment before speaking. "Well it's certainly different from what I'm used to..."

Bulma was suddenly interested in what he had said. It wasn't everyday that the Saiyajin Prince talked about his past. "And just what are you used to Vegeta?" She asked encouragingly.

He looked as if he was going to say something else but changed his mind. He scowled and mumbled, "Nothing.."

Sensing that this conversation wasn't going anywhere, she quickly changed the

subject. "Hey Vegeta! There's the store that we should check first. How about it?"

"Yeah whatever..." He mumbled.

They made their way inside in the store and headed for the men's department. Bulma started looking through some of the clothes on the rack. She held up a navy turtle-neck shirt to Vegeta's front. "Hmm...Oh I think that blue really is your color Vegeta." She said happily.

Vegeta just looked annoyed. She kept picking out clothes and piling them in a couple of carts for about a half hour. Vegeta looked quizzically at her. "Don't you think that that's enough already? I probably won't wear half of it anyway."

Bulma finished loading up the 3rd cart and smiled. "Well, it's nice to be prepared you know. Now can you help me bring the carts over to the counter so that we can leave?"

Vegeta was about to refuse but at the mention of leaving he quickly changed his mind and started helping with the carts without a word.

Bulma just smiled smugly to herself. ~_Can I manipulate a man or what?~_

After checking the loads of clothes and getting them packed away in the car, they started driving back again. Bulma couldn't believe that they had been out for so long for the sun was just starting to set. She looked over at Vegeta who had his eyes closed and a smile on his lips. Bulma smiled and turned back towards the road. ~_Well, at least I know that he had good time, wether he'll ever admit it or not.~_   
  
  
  
  
  


As soon as they had gotten home Vegeta had changed into his blue training oufit and had headed out to the gravity room. Bulma had decided to relax and watch some T.V. She flipped randomly through the channels until something caught her eye. It was a breaking news story. ~_Hmm.. The last time that I saw one of these it was because of Vegeta and Nappa and their grand entrance..~ _She chuckled but immediately stopped as she saw what was scrawled across the entire screen. "HURRICANE WARNING"_._

According to the reporter there was a huge hurricane heading their way and would making landfall by sometime the next day. She scrambled out of the house and headed for the gravity room. ~_AHH! This is what I get for abandoning T.V for just one day!~_

She powered down the gravity room, much to the prince's annoyance, and ran in not bothering to knock.

"What the hell do you want woman!! Didn't I tell you something about letting me have my privacy before?!" He spat at her.

Bulma was in to much of a panic to care about the way he spoke to her. "Vegeta! There's gonna be a hurricane!! We have to get this place ready we..."

Vegeta put a hand up to indicate her to stop. "First woman, what in the hell is a hurricane?"

She stared blankly at him for a moment before remembering that this was Vegeta. "Oh gomen Vegeta. I forgot that you wouldn't know what that was." She was regaining her composure and had gotten over the major shock. "It's a REALLY big storm and if we don't get this place ready, than we might lose the house or even this gravity room!"

~_This is just great. JUST GREAT!!! Now what am I going to do?! Stupid planet and it's stupid weather!!~_ Was what he thought but what he said in a defeated tone was, "Alright then. What do you want me to do?"

She smiled at his willingness to help. "Right! Follow me!" And with that she walked out the door beckoning him to follow.

Vegeta picked up his shirt and followed. ~_I just know that I'm going to regret this...~_


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

"Over here! No, not there! Here!" Bulma barked at the worker droids. She glared over at a smirking Vegeta. "And just what do you think that _you're_ doing?!Hurry and get to work!"

Vegeta's smirk turned into a frown. "Hmph! Don't try and boss me around woman! I'm not one of your stupid robot slaves!"

Bulma stomped over to the stubborn Saiyajin and glared up at him. "Oh really? And I thought that you were going to help? Or do you _want_ the gravity room to be levelled? Hmm?...."

Vegeta returned the scowl with just as much intensity, if not more. But he couldn't find an appropriate come-back so he just 'hmph'd' and crossed his arms over his chest.

Bulma grinned victoriously and pointed towards some sheet metal. "The first thing that you can do to help getting that sheet metal up in place."

Vegeta didn't answer her as he made his way over to the metal and flew up with it. ~_Dammit! How does that baka woman get me to do these things?! I think I've been on this stupid rock FAR too long..~_   
  
  
  


Once they had finished what they could do to prepare for the upcoming storm, they decided to just relax, as best as they could anyway, and waited for the storm to make landfall.

"Oh mom, it's so terrible! There's gonna be a hurricane and....Oh no, don't you dare! You wouldn't be allowed in until the storm passes anyway.... No mom! Listen don't worry, Vegeta's here and I'm sure that between him and myself, we can keep this place together along with ourselves.....OK and...." Bulma was cut off from her mother as the phones went dead. She shuddered at the thought. She had tried to keep her mother from going into hysterics, but she herself couldn't help but be nervous. She looked out into the living room to see Vegeta standing by the window, looking out at the storm.

He had that thoughtful intrigued look that he seemed to have a lot of recently. ~_Wow, who would think that Vegeta could actually look so calm....~ _She slowly made her way over to where he was.

_~I wonder what that woman is looking at me like that for? She seems to be doing that a lot recently...~_ He could some how sense that she was staring at him. It was kind of unnerving, but when she looked at him like that, it was like a jolt to his system and he just knew that she was there. He wondered for a moment if his new ki sensing abilities where screwed up or something seeing how this woman didn't have so much as a twinge of ki in her...

"Something else, isn't it?" Bulma said softly, breaking his line of thought.

He grunted but didn't turn around. Bulma stepped up next to him and looked out as well. The storm was just beginning to really pick up now and the trees in the front were beginning to bend from the force of the wind.

"I think that I'll be going outside to train..." Vegeta started to say but he was cut off abruptly by a shocked Bulma.

"What?! You can't be serious?! No way buster! You're staying right here with me!! Honestly is that all that you damned Saiyajin's can think about?!!"

Vegeta looked indignant for a moment but then smirked at her. "Hmm... You humans are such cowards."

Bulma glared at him and sat down on the love seat. She tried to turn on the TV before remembering that the power was out. She threw the remote down in frustration and sat with her arms crossed.

Vegeta was VERY amused with his most current victory in their arguments. He decided to see just how far he could push her.

He decided that sitting on the couch in front of her wasn't quite enough to piss her off, so he casually made his way up to the love seat and took a place next to her. To his great disappointment_, _it seemed as though she wasn't mad anymore, in fact she actually _smirked_ when he sat down. Uh-oh.

She turned so that she was facing him with that ridiculous smirk on her face. She shuffled a bit closer and almost whispered, "Bet you thought that you were going to get another fight out of me eh, my prince?"

It was Vegeta's turn to glare. He defiantly turned his head away from her and folded his arms across his chest.

~_Ha, got you Princey...~_ Bulma was feeling pretty victorious herself then, but then she took another look at Vegeta. It was the weirdest thing, but it seemed as though she could read him perfectly. Although anyone else would have seen a very pissed off prince, she could see what his true emotions where. She could tell it all by just looking at those ever shrouded dark eyes. The window to everyone's soul. Most would be terrified to look into the Saiyajin Prince's soul, afraid of the unspeakable horrors they might find, but that wasn't what was there at all. Sure there was anger, hate and pride. But the traits that dominated that soul was hurt, loneliness, uncertainty and fear. The hate, anger and pride was a result of the other traits.

She was completely taking aback at this sudden realization of the loneliness and pain that resulted from it that this person must have. His so-called "evil" ways was a way of escape from his internal pain. It was so clear to her ~_How could anyone else not see it?~_

She smiled encouragingly at him and lightly touched him on the arm.

He flinched at her touch and quickly spun his head around to face her.

She was only slightly surprised at his reaction. ~_He's probably not used to someone making contact with him other than to inflict pain on him...~_ And nothing could be any closer to truth.

~_What the hell does that woman want now? And why does she have to look at me like that dammit?!"_ Vegeta was _definitely _not used to physical contact. He cursed himself for flinching like she had burnt him or something. He was starting to feel REALLY uncomfortable around the woman now. He fidgeted on his spot until he was somewhat facing her. "What is it woman?" He said in almost a whisper. He cursed himself as it didn't come out with the hostility that he was hoping for.

Bulma smiled sweetly at him and shuffled closer. She hesitated but asked a question that she felt that she NEEDED to ask, even if she already knew the answer. "Vegeta, has someone ever given you a hug?" She felt INCREDIBLY stupid at that moment but managed to look up and face him.

Vegeta was COMPLETELY taken aback and confused by a question like that. He was flustered and could feel the color starting to rise in his face. "Wha...what kind of a stupid question is that supposed to be woman?! I'm a Saiyajin! And Saiyajin's DO NOT share in your human, sentimental garbage!! Listen woman, don't try and 'reach out' to me or something, because it's REALLY starting to get on my nerves!!!" And not waiting to hear a reply, he sprang up from the love seat and began to leave.

Bulma quickly grabbed his hand, however, before he could leave. "Please don't leave Vegeta. I didn't mean to offend you....I just.. I just wanted to help, that's all." She sadly, yet desperately.

Now Vegeta didn't know _what_ to do. He desperately wanted her to let him leave so that he could sort out his emotions and keep them in line. But there was another nagging feeling that wanted him to stay, and for some reason that he would never be able to explain, he listened to her.

He sat back down on the love seat as far as he get away from her. ~_What the hell am I doing?! Get up and leave dammit!! This woman is NOT good for me...~_ He cursed himself for not being able to do a thing about it.

Bulma was surprised that she hadn't blown up at his outburst a moment ago, and even more surprised that he had listened to her. She carefully chose her next words as to not upset him again.

For a moment, there was an uneasy silence and finally Bulma got up the courage to speak. "Thanks for staying Vegeta. Umm.. How about I get the cocoa that I put in some thermos's earlier in case the power went out?" She looked at him hopefully.

Vegeta mumbled something that she didn't quite catch but he just murmured the reply, "Yeah, whatever."

Bulma smiled and made her way to the kitchen, beckoning him to follow.

Vegeta reluctantly got up to follow.   
  
  
  


It had been 30 minutes since anyone of them had spoken and they were happily sipping on their cocoa. Vegeta suddenly looked up at Bulma and out of nowhere simply said, "No."

Bulma looked at him strange for a moment before realizing what he was talking about. "Oh, I see. Vegeta.." She realized that she might be ruining a good thing by saying what she was going to say next but she did it anyway. "Do you WANT to be?"

He looked at her for a moment and seemed to be seriously thinking about what she said.

The way he looked at her sent chills up her spine. It wasn't the same kind of chills that were associated with fear, they felt GOOD. She felt almost mesmerized by his stare and was suddenly jerked back to life when he spoke.

"Why are you asking me these questions woman? They must serve some purpose. Or are they merely out of curiosity?" He said in an almost gentle tone, or as far as Vegeta went anyway.

Now it was her turn to be flustered. She didn't really have a good reason to be asking these questions, she had just done what her heart had told her to. She quickly tried to get them both out of this uneasy and yet intense situation they had somehow worked themselves into. "Ahh.. Listen Vegeta we should be getting to bed. It's getting kinda late and all... and um... Vegeta? Would you be able to stay down here to make sure that nothing happens? Please?"

Vegeta looked at her curiously for a second and then inclined his head slightly. "Sure woman, why not?" And with that he got up to go get some blankets to prepare for his night on the couch.   
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

Bulma was scared. "Where in the world am I?" She said to no one in particular. A quick look around the grassy open area confirmed her fear as to wear she was. "Namek." She stated flatly.

~_But this doesn't make any sense! Namek was destroyed! How can I be here?!!~_ Her thoughts were suddenly cut short when she heard what sounded like someone getting hit. Hard.

She nervously made her way around one of the rock formations to see were what sounded like fighting was going on. As she rounded the corner, she stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw.

There was Freezer, pounding away on a already very badly beaten Vegeta. Bulma's hands shot up to her mouth in horror as Freezer suddenly slammed him into the ground.

~_Oh Kami! I've got to do something!_~ She found, however that she couldn't move and was somehow teleported over next to Vegeta.

She quickly bent down to help him but it was if he didn't even know she was there. ~_What in the....?~_

Suddenly Freezer landed next to the fallen prince and wrapped his tail around his neck. He lifted him off of the ground and Vegeta's neck started to make sickening cracking sounds as Freezer tightened his hold on the prince.

Bulma couldn't move. She was frozen solid with fear. She could now feel hot tears sliding down her face as she hopelessly watched.

Freezer than began to slam his fist in Vegeta's back again and again and again...Bulma couldn't take it anymore. ~_Stop it. Stop it! STOP IT!~_ "STOP IT!!!!!" She fell to the ground crying but the torture for the hapless prince wasn't over yet.

Freezer than began to smash his fist in the young warrior's face and stomach. And when he realized that Vegeta was nearly unconscious, he threw him hard against a pile of rocks so that Vegeta's imprint was still there after he fell to the ground.

Bulma was in hysterics. Here she was, watching him get killed and there wasn't a thing that she could do about it. The scene than suddenly switched and Goku was there standing next to the fallen Vegeta. The next thing she knew, Vegeta was shot threw the heart by a blast from Freezer.

"Noooooooo!!!!!!!!!" Was all that she could manage to scream as she desperately ran over to where he was.

She began sobbing hysterically as Vegeta told Goku and the others why he had been the way he had, how he had been taken away from his father as a small boy and forced to do whatever Freezer had wanted. She saw the tears running down his face and she just cried right along with him. His last words were, "Freezer made me into what I am.....Please don't let him do it to anyone else..." and than he died what he must of thought to be unwanted, unmourned and unloved. ~_You're wrong~_ She thought bitterly. ~_You died wanted, mourned and...loved. I loved you.....~_

Bulma suddenly shot up in bed, her clothes stuck to her from sweat. She was crying uncontrollably and was finding it hard to breathe. That's when she realized that it had been a dream, or what should be called a nightmare. But it was more than that. It was a vision of what had happened on Namek that she hadn't seen. Vegeta's horrible and brutal death. Just hearing about it had sent horrible chills up her spine, but to SEE it, well, that was something else. ~_Why me? Why did I have to see that? And what was it I had said in the vision? That I... I....Loved....him....~_ It felt odd to acknowledge it, but she knew it was true. She had NEVER felt this way about ANYBODY, not even Yamcha.

She could hear the wind howling as it intensified outside. She shivered from a wave of fright that washed over her. Almost instinctively she knew what she needed to do to get comfort. She jumped out of bed and ran down the hall towards the stairs.   
  
  
  


Vegeta layed there listening to the raging winds outside of the corporation building. But suddenly, amongst the howling wind, his acute hearing picked up the sound of a sobbing human running down the stairs.

He immediately came to his full senses and instant concern that something had happened. It was a hurricane after all. He was just sitting up as Bulma burst into the living room.

She didn't think twice about it she just simply dived at him and began to sob uncontrollably into his muscular chest.

Vegeta didn't know what to do. His mind raced with a million thoughts at once. But despite his mind telling him to get the hell away from the pitiful human, he almost subconsciously put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He started to stroke her silken hair and quietly whispered, "It's ok Bulma. Just tell me what's wrong..." ~_Oh for Kami's sake what was that?!!! What the hell is wrong with me?!_~ He was even more surprised at himself for enjoying this closeness with the beautiful woman.

Bulma was shocked to hear the gentle tone in which he had spoken to her. She lifted her tear streaked face to his so that she could see the expression on his face.

He smiled at her without the usual cockiness, it was gentle almost tender. And in his eyes she could see a softness that she hadn't before, but it was mixed a type of uncertainty. She didn't waste a moment and she felt his body tense as she lifted her face to his and lightly brushed his lips with her own.

Vegeta's heart began to beat wildly in his chest and he was having a VERY hard time restraining himself from doing anything rash. ~_What am I DOING?! I can't do this...I...Oh screw it...~_

Bulma was slightly surprised when he pressed his lips harder against hers, intensifying it. The blood thundered in her ears as she returned the kiss with just as much passion. Her hands travelled up from his chest to behind his neck and entangled in his unruly hair.

Vegeta was losing his composure. Fast. His hands ran over her shapely body trying to be every place at once. He had never in his entire life wanted something so bad. He had felt like he was going insane just by her gaze, leave alone THIS. He was shocked at how hungry he was for her and how she returned this need.

Bulma's mind was racing a hundred miles a minute with delicious thoughts. It was so different with Vegeta than it had been with Yamcha. She had never felt so much desire for one person or thing in her entire life. Her hands lovingly caressed his over strong back making a small moan escape from his lips. The sound of that sent vibrations through her body. For the first time, in a long time, something finally felt right and meant to be. They say you always know when you've found your destined one true love, and she knew that finally she had found hers. ~_Oh Vegeta......~_   
  


Stand Inside Your Love

Written By: The Smashing Pumpkins

You and me, meant to be. Immutable, impossible.

It's destiny, pure lunacy. Incalculable, insufferable.

But for the last time, you're everything that I would ask for.

You're all that I'd dreamed.

Who wouldn't be the one you love, who wouldn't stand inside your love?

Protected and the lover of a pure soul and beautiful..you.

Don't understand, don't feel me now.

I well breathe for the both of us.

Travel the world, traverse the skies. Your home is here, within my heart.

And for the first time, I feel as though I am reborn in my mind.

Recast as child and mystic sage.

Who wouldn't be the one you love, who wouldn't stand inside your love?

And for the first time I'm telling you how much I need and bled for your every

move and waking sound.   


In my time I'll wrap my wire around your heart and mind.

You're mine forever now.

Who wouldn't be the one you love and live for?

Who wouldn't stand inside your love and die for?

Who wouldn't be the one you love?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Well, there it was. My DBZ fic ever. And yup, I used the same song for both of um! (I LOVE it) Well thanks for reading!! (=^.^=) Love you all!


End file.
